


Throw my Heart into a Blender just to pour it Out to You

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Michael, bottom!Ashton, i hope you love this, idek, quite a bit of fluff actually, there needs to be more mashton in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael needs is the company of his boyfriend Ashton. MASHTON smut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw my Heart into a Blender just to pour it Out to You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, just a note the title of this is taken from Front Porch Step's song 'Private Fears in Public Places' which is honestly amazing, go check it out. It's like 4am so if there are some spelling issues or grammar issues, I can only apologise. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this! Please let me know if you do - Mae

As soon as the plane had landed at Gatwick, the guys had made their way to the hotel and had dropped all their stuff messily around the two adjoining rooms. Michael had laid down on one of the beds as soon as he could, not caring that he was still fully dressed and wearing his shoes.

 

Ashton had smiled down at his boyfriend when he saw him fast asleep on his front, face pressed against the fluffy pillows. He looked so precious like that -so unlike his usual angry and sarcastic presence. It made Ashton happy that he was the only one who got to see the softest side of Michael, which was usually after sex. Those few hours after fucking were generally when Michael was his loveliest, most gentle, most honest.

 

Michael didn’t hear a thing when the guys left the room; he was dead to the world. In his head, he was dreaming only of Ashton. Of the way he looked after their shows, sweaty, and cheeks blushing red. Of his slender fingers as he twisted his drum sticks and the way they did other things.

 

When he eventually woke up, a couple of hours later, the room was dark from the rainy clouds outside and he turned onto his side to see a note written in Ashton’s handwriting.

 

_We’ve gone shopping. Be back later. Love you. A x_

Michael smiled at his boyfriend’s scrawly hand and lay back down, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. He scrolled through twitter, aimlessly and when he saw a link for a picture Ash posted, he opened it happily. ‘England = Wet’. Ashton looked so adorable in his selfie, hair plastered to his face and that cute little frown he wore that Michael just smirked greedily, knowing he was his.

 

He wanted Ashton there with him right in that second. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and be annoyingly in love but cover it with sarcasm, of course. The four of them spent every day together, but they never got tired of each other. And Michael never wanted to go a day where he didn’t get to see Ashton’s face.

 

God, that face. Before Michael could stop himself, he pictured it in the way that was often his favourite. He imagined Ashton’s lips around his hardening cock, his hazel brown eyes looking up so innocently as he sucked him off. The image went straight to Michael’s dick. He sighed. He wanted Ashton. Now.

 

 **Oi, get back to the hotel X** He texted Ashton, not caring about what the boy was doing. If he had time to tweet then he had time to come back and make love to his boyfriend.

 

 **Hey sleepyhead. We’re at Starbucks! Do you want anything? Xx** Ashton’s reply came back soon enough.

 

 **No…just to put my cock inside you. Come back, baby.** Michael knew something so stark in context would make Ashton blush and he hoped he was blushing right there and then. He hoped he had to shift in his seat as he read it.

 

**I’m afraid Frappuccino’s are more important right now. You’re going to have to take care of yourself! X**

Michael sighed. He’d have to try the lovely dovey approach. His jeans felt a little tighter now. **But Ashy, I want to make you feel so good. Want to hold you, touch you, feel you, always, kiss you, and taste you all night. Xxx**

**Are you trying to seduce me by quoting fucking Blink at me?!** Ashton replied fast.

 

**JUST GET HOME SO I CAN FUCK YOU AND KISS YOUR NECK OK**

 

Michael threw his phone down beside him on the bed and awkwardly yanked his shirt and jumper off over his head and chucked them onto the floor with the rest of the guys’ shit. It left him just wearing his skinny black jeans and he lifted his legs up to take off his converse boots, throwing them somewhere too. He lay quite still. Just imaging, imaging all the times he and Ashton had fucked. In hotel rooms and in their bunks on the bus trying to make no noise so they didn’t wake anyone up, and one time when Ashton had given Michael a blowjob in the recording studio when everyone else was on lunch.

 

Closing his eyes, he started palming himself through the material, picturing bending Ashton over, his hair flopping down and his strong arms having to hold onto something to keep him steady, while Michael fucked him.

 

‘God, you are so impatient, Clifford.” Ashton announced himself with a half laugh as he came through the door and locked it behind him. His hair was still a little wet and his clothes were too. Holding a drink in his hand, his eyes took in the scene and he wasn’t going to lie – those texts from Michael had turned him on. He didn’t want to give Michael the satisfaction though. He walked over to the bright blonde and looked down at him with a smirk.

 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s horny.” Ashton laughed.

 

Michael stared up at him, lust clearly in his eyes. “Just come here.” Michael pulled Ashton to sit down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the drink from him, putting it on the bedside table.

 

“Hey!” Ashton exclaimed.

 

“Fuck the Frappuccino!” Michael screamed which only made Ashton laugh. He loved it when Michael was sexually frustrated, mainly because that meant Michael would be a little rougher when he fucked him. Ashton leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I’d rather you fuck _me_.” Ashton whispered sensually, knowing it’d make Michael’s hips buck up. The younger boy was aching to be touched and aching to be inside Ashton.

 

Michael clambered to stand up and when he did, Ashton’s eyes were level with the waist band of his jeans. He cupped Ashton’s cheek, making him look up and sloppily kissed him. He regained his posture and began unbuckling his belt and unzipping the jeans. “You’ve kept me waiting, Ashton.” He murmured. “Do you know how much I hate waiting?”

 

“All too well.” Ashton whispered up at him. He moved Michael’s hands and took over, undoing his lover’s jeans and yanking them down and sliding them onto the floor. It left Michael standing in just his boxer briefs, the outline of his dick very clear for Ashton to see. Ashton didn’t waste time; he started mouthing the boy’s dick through the thin material, while Michael gripped his caramel coloured hair. He wanted him closer, closer.

 

Michael moaned at the touch. He couldn’t bear to close his eyes so he stared down at the mop of hair that he was holding onto, looking over to see the muscles of Ashton’s back through his damp t-shirt. He wanted that to come off. In fact, he wanted everything off. He wanted Ashton’s skin to be flushed with lust and need for him. He wanted Ashton touching himself, his own hand wrapped around his reddening cock, mouthing Michael’s name. And then he wanted to fuck him. Nice and hard, like the older boy deserved.

 

It made Michael moan again and when he felt Ashton snap the band of his pants, he decided to do what was necessary. He pulled Ashton up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling it off and over his head and then started kissing his neck, leaving love bruises. Ashton unzipped his own jeans and kicked them down and off with his feet, joining the pile of Michael’s own clothes.

 

It left the pair in just their underwear, embracing as close as they could as Michael used his arms to bring the boy tighter. He wanted Ashton everywhere. They didn’t even notice the rain thundering down outside and the flashes of lightning. It was warm inside the room and Ashton could feel himself burning up, with heat and lust and just Michael.

 

“I need you to fuck me.” Ashton whimpered when Michael’s hand snaked in-between the two of them and started touching his penis through the material. Michael yanked Ashton’s underwear down, letting his half hard member spring up and wrapped his hand around it, start to pump it. “Ahh” Ashton breathed. “You love having me like this, don’t you Mikey?”

 

Michael grunted at the tone of Ashton’s voice as his own dick reacted to the feeling of Ashton’s. That was it, he wanted Ashton right now. Michael let go of him, standing back to pull his pants down a little more and onto the floor, doing the same with his own. His own cock was rock hard now, touching his stomach and he just needed to be inside of his boyfriend.  Michael turned Ashton around so he was facing the big windows that were illuminated by the city lights even in the pouring rain. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton; one hand resting on the boy’s toned stomach and the other wrapping right around his growing cock. “Hm, where do you want to be fucked, Ash?” Michael asked as he moved the boy and himself as if they were one being across the room, his dick pushed against Ashton’s back.

 

“Anywhere.” Ashton breathed. He just wanted Michael to be inside him. “Please.”

 

Michael pushed Ashton down onto the bed and he fell onto all fours, his head falling down in front of him. Michael knelt in front of him, receiving the most perfect view of his arse. He leaned across the bed and reached down to grab his jeans. He took out his wallet and found the condom he usually kept in there. Even amidst the horniness, Ashton still laughed.

 

“What are you? Thirteen?” He grinned and that earned him a spank to which he breathed out deeply.

 

“Shut. Up.” Michael demanded control just through his voice. It was nothing new. And Ashton knew he himself, would do anything to make the younger boy happy. Michael grabbed the bottle of lube that he had in the backpack that had been left by the side of his bed. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not even going to remember your own age.” Michael said as he coated his fingers in lube. He started preparing Ashton, and got moans come from the boy’s lips as he touched him. Michael loved this, loved the feeling of watching Ashton absolutely lose control and succumb to him. He wanted him to be a shivering mess. Slowly, he pumped two fingers into Ashton’s hole. Ashton used one hand to hold himself up and the other he used to wank himself off.

 

“Mm, I love you like this. Look at you. So fucking horny…” Michael spoke, his tone filthy as Ashton rocked back on his fingers. “You want my big cock inside of you, don’t you, Ash?”

Ashton could only nod as he and Michael worked in unison. He needed Michael to fuck him badly.

 

After a few seconds of that, Michael pulled his fingers out, put on the condom and leaned up a little more so his dick was in line with Ashton’s hole. He moved it up and down against Ashton’s skin and earned a shiver from the older boy whose body was begging to be used. Michael took a hold of his eight inches and slowly pushed down into Ashton’s body.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Ashton breathed heavily as Michael pushed himself in. God, it felt so good. Ashton was so tight and hot and Michael just wanted to pound into him already.

 

“Are you okay?” Michael whispered. He leant over to kiss Ashton’s lower back and used one hand to massage it. He slowly pushed in further and Ashton’s breath hitched once again once he was fully inside his lover.

 

“ _Please_ \- please move.” Michael could hear tears in the boy’s eyes at how much he needed to be fucked into. Michael started to move in and out, earning grunts of pleasure from Ashton.

 

“You’re _so damn fuckable_.” Michael moaned as he gained speed, pounding into the boy. Ashton couldn’t hold himself up any longer so he let his elbows fall down in front of him, his forehead touching the bedding, letting Michael be in total control of how his body lay. He would never get over the feeling of Michael’s dick inside him and the rate at which his boyfriend thrust into him. “I love you.” Michael managed to choke out, in-between thrusts. He needed Ashton to know this. He needed Ash to know that without him he couldn’t be himself. Their lives had been so intertwined and he never wanted Ash not to be there. He needed him. Ashton made him a better person.

 

“I love _you_ \- ahh ug, I- _please_ ” Ashton was barely coherent know and Michael understood. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Ashton unravelled. Michael spanked the boy again as he moved as fast as possible. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he came either. God, he wanted to fuck Ashton every second of every day.

 

“I want to see your face when I make you _cum_.” Michael whispered as he suddenly pulled out, leaving Ashton a quivering mess. He turned Ashton over so he was now lying on his back and pushed himself back inside Ashton’s hole, now being able to look at the most perfect thing in his world. Ashton’s eyebrows were furrowed together as he looked up at Michael, his mouth open. “Mm, you like that, don’t you Ash? Like being my little slut?”

 

“ _Please._ ” Was all Ashton could stutter, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes, although looking at Michael, unfocussed in his orgasm. Michael slowed down and on the third thrust, Ashton came, white cum going all over his stomach. His hips bucked up into Michael and at that friction, Michael came shortly after. He closed his eyes now, as he uncontrollably came into the condom. He leaned down and kissed Ashton. He kissed all over his cheekbones and then his eyelids and then his lips again. Once his breathing returned to normal, he pulled out and threw the used condom into the bin beside the bed. He lay down next to Ashton who was smiling widely, euphorically. They had clasped hands almost automatically.

 

“I’m horrifically in love with you, you know.” Michael said gently.

 

Ashton looked at him now, turning on his side so that the hand that had been holding Michael’s was now resting on the younger boy’s chest. He spoke quite simply when he said “I love you more than anything.”

 

“More than frappacinos?” Michael raised an eyebrow when he smirked.

 

“Oh yeah.” Ashton laughed. This was his favourite thing in the world – lying naked next to Michael after he’d made him cum, looking over at the most precious thing he’d ever gotten to call his. “Well, you’re on par.” He joked.

 

“You’re so annoying.” Michael laughed before he turned around and kissed Ashton hard, running a hand through his now dry hair. Ashton lived for the moments when Michael opened up his heart to him, even if they didn’t last long. They were never going to abandon each other and maybe that was all that needed to be said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
